User blog:Drakan95/Vladimir Lenin vs Lelouch vi Britannia. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Viva la revolution! Viva Drak's comeback!!! Yeah, like always the intro should be something awful related to the theme of the battle. But enough about that. Yeah, some things happened while I was gone for 2 whole years. Had to solve some problems, came back in Bucharest, now I got a job. Pretty much everything has changed in my life. Also, from what I saw, everything about this wiki is changed as well, as it became nothing but a ghost town, from what I see. But I'm back now! And I'm happy to see most of my wiki friends around here and hopefully my writing hasn't changed in a bad way during these 2 years of being away from the rap battle community and mostly from raps. For those who are new to this series, the rules are simple: basically I put a character from a cartoon (normal cartoon, cartoon movie, anime etc.) against another historical figure, whether real or fictional. And as you can see we ended the first half of Season 2. Not sure if I'll post news that will indicate hints for the second half. Or maybe I will. We'll see. Before we start, I wanna say HUGE thanks to Night and Iamth -....wait a minute!! SoothSaiyaman for the revamping (doesn't matter, you'll always be Legion for me >:C ). And also, I wanna dedicate this battle to Kyle, since he's a big fan of Code Geass. I'm sorry if you're not around as much as you used to be, but I hope someday you will stumble by accident here and you'll see this. The Russian communist revolutionary, Vladimir Lenin, and protagonist of Code Geass, Lelouch vi Britannia, battle against each other to see who's the best revolutionist. But are they alone in this bout? Vladimir Lenin Background: Moscow Kremlin Lelouch vi Britannia Background: Ashford Academy Beat: Time 4 War Battle BEGIN! 'Vladimir Lenin' (0:30) Comrades! We shall unleash our Soviet gun fires As Mother Russia will stomp this Prince's whole Empire Lenin's known for sweeping monarchs right into their defeat You'll be left Struggling, once you're pummeled by my League I'm a Man of Destiny, motivating when I speak, please Your tactics are plain wrong, they should be part of the Theses Better let your father face me, you have Zero capacity Or I'll use Two Tactis to beat this two-faced calamity Even your alter ego had enough and killed you right away You're like a rejected comic hero with that mask and cape Like a Molotov, I'll leave Lulu burning in flames It seems that this Demon has been slayed by this Saint 'Lelouch vi Britannia' (1:01) The States of Japan shall unite to cause a riot Against this Bolshevik whose death gave birth to a tyrant Can't crack the Code of this rap cipher master A simple Shinkiro will give your pals Bloody disasters I'm a vile noble, fighting for my sister and mother The ultimate Geass possesor renowned as a mind crusher Your soldiers will deal more gore than a Sunday slaughter Then when it's you and me, I'll pack you back to your brother I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to fade away! Because this Knight-mare just put this King in checkmate Not even a Spark could enlight your future so dark Now I'll put you under my influence, like my name's Karl Marx 'V' (Background changes to London streets and the beat changes to Cold Heart , starts at 0:59) So this vexatious Emperor child thinks he's so vile? Clearly my vast vocabulary will leave you on Norse-fire Way higher in my attire, packing two blades like I'm Vincent You'll beg for Moore if those Villains ever step in England Now let me have a view on this defected Sasuke weakling Fixing a demented Vendetta against your half-siblings I'll cause violence to this paralytic Red with rhymes So divine that I'll win this and take your valuable Prize Then gather various Anonymous minions to end this conflict Because before vengeance, beating you two is my final verdict Touche! I Viciously ended this novice and vodka drinker Now excuse me, victims, gotta give E-V's the Finger 'Amon' (Background changes to a large convention hall and the beat changes to No Peace , starts at 0:58) Stepping in this Triple Threat, it'll take more than your swords You'll be displeased when you find that Thor's banging your whore When Noatak attacks, he'll bring Lelouch's reign an ending If you truly want to control, the key is the Bloodbending A new era has begun to outshine those hacks so feeble Amon achieves way more, you're not made to be my Equal What is to be done to finish the career of this Dictator Maybe we'll send Lenin back at making newspapers So the headlines could be clear for your subordinates members: The charismatic bender annihilated those pretenders! I'll drown you in a Watery grave without any remorse It's Endgame! The world doesn't need you anymore. 'Che Guevara' (Background changes to the Argentinian outskirts and the beat changes to Hard Aggresive Choir Rap , starts at 0:20. Note: Fidel Castro is denoted in brackets.) The Guerilla ruler enters to leave you all smoked (Cuban!) Bashing this inferior Marxist until he gets another stroke Don't provoke Che or like Mexico you'll feel my hate You'll remember this day, since V loves remembering dates (Oh!) You're in a Missile Crisis, getting destroyed by my nukes It's enough to llamar a Fidel and like perros you're screwed (Castro!) An iron fist is enough to punch this Waterbending fool You're not a karate machine, you're just daddy's tool More bulletproof than V, your ataques can't hurt me I'll hold Lelouch at Gunpoint, exactly like Shirley Then continue my Journey on my clasica Motorcycle As Granma unleashes soldados, there won't be survivors (Ha!) Idolized by New York Times and left a Legacy behind One photo of me was enough to send shivers through spines To get rid of Lenin and three masked clowns here's my solution Your execution will be your conclusion!! (Viva la revolucion!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets shot by Fidel Castro.) '''-GAAGH! GAAGH!!.....-TOONS-...GAAAAAAH!!! Poll Who Won? Vladimir Lenin Lelouch vi Britannia V Amon Che Guevara Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts